Vengeance
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Sometimes revenge becomes a raging fire that consumes all… I do not own X-men. This story is inspired by Untouchable Hexing Witch's 'Rebellious hearts'. Contains situations that deal with substance abuse, prostitution, homosexuality, rape and murder. M
1. Chapter 1

**Vengeance**

**A/N: Sometimes revenge becomes a raging fire that consumes all… I do not own X-men; if I did there would be NO RogNeto Scott would be dead along with Jean and Rogue would have a more realistic power – voices in her head is a bit too much. This story is inspired by Untouchable Hexing Witch's 'Rebellious hearts'. Contains situations that deal with substance abuse, prostitution, homosexuality, rape and murder.  
**

**Ages:**

**Graydon - 22**

**Remy, John, Pietro, Jean, Scott – 21**

**Anna – 19**

**Tabitha, Lexa – 18**

**Myshka – 27**

**Maxwell - 25**

**Chapter 1 – How it all began**

**{Present time}**

"Mr Allerdyce, this new book of yours is very different from your usual bodice rippers, are you embracing a different genre?" A preppy brunette reporter asked as more recording devices were shoved in St John's face.

"No Luv, I will return to my world of romance and hot love making soon. 'Vengeance' is the story of an incident that helped shape my life. It was supposed to have been released four years ago" John responded playing with a lighter to calm his nerves, he hated press conferences following book releases.

"Why wait till now to release it?" Another very Peter Parker looking reporter asked.

"I guess I was waiting for a happy ending" St John said with a small smile as he eyed a little dark haired girl sitting on the lap of a girl with midnight blue hair.

"That will be all folks; we will see you again in a month when we release the sequel to John's last romance novel 'A roguish gambit'." John's promoter said as John disappeared through the back door to find big blue eyes waiting for him.

"Can we go home now Papa?" The little girl yawned while a midnight haired girl patted her on the head.

"In a few minutes sweetie, your grand uncle Wade came to visit your dad. Why don't we try to find your Uncle Kurt?" The short woman lead the girl away mumbling about the blue haired boy's disappearing acts.

"Sinjin!" Wade Wilson called out as he put his nephew's head in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Uncle Wade, don't you think I'm a little too old for this?" John groaned.

"Nonsense, how can you come to the States and not call up your good Uncle Wade? Where is that pretty little grandniece of mine?" Wade asked looking around.

"Gone with Lexa to find Kurt it seems. It was a last minute conference and the publishing company insisted on flying me out here. I need to get home soon or the Sheila will roast my nuts on an open fire" John cringed and Wade crossed his legs.

"So this new book… I read it; pretty deep"

"It was released 2 nights ago; you couldn't have read it already!" John was astonished.

"Caffeine addict – don't sleep much" Wade shrugged.

"I am guessing Sinjin in the story is you, I know who Scarlett and Quicksilver are, and by the way where did you ever get these weird names from? Wolverine, Sabertooth and Avalanche."

"Hey it's selling better than the hot raunchy ones the Sheila's read in the bath tub"

"This was way better than your smut. Care to tell me the real story? I heard a little of the press conference" John thought for a moment. His plane back to Australia would only be leaving in the morning, who knows where Kurt was, knowing his daughter and Lexa they would find the idiot and beat him half to death, they both were sleepy and grouchy – bad combination.

"Well, I guess I have the time…"

"It all started back in junior year at college…"

* * *

**{7 years ago}**

"Hey Remy honey" Jean greeted as she joined her boyfriend and his friends after football practise.

"Jeanette" He smirked pulling her into and embrace and kissing her soundly.

"Just came to remind you about the ball tonight, Daddy is expecting us both to be there. Wear something tasteful, no magenta or fuchsia or whatever else you call that pink colour" She said turning to finally acknowledge the rest of Remy's team mates.

"Hey Jean where's Crystal?" Pietro asked looking around for his girlfriend, he needed to blow off some steam after the talking down to he got from the coach.

"In detention with the rest of our history class for being disruptive" Jean shrugged.

"How did you escape?" John asked.

"I'm the Senator's daughter I can do whatever I want" She said dismissively as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned to go to the female dorms.

"Remy you should hire a limo, your bike will not do for such an event" She walked forward bumping into a short tanned girl with midnight blue hair.

"Watch where you're going" She hissed at the freshman.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Jean" a southern brogue spat venomously.

"Anna Marie" Jean hissed as an auburn haired girl with white stripes helped the blue haired girl up.

"I wish I didn't have to attend this common college. The things I do to keep my dad in power. Un like your mom she just spreads her-"

"I am sure Mrs Darkholme would love for you to say that to her face." The blue haired girl spat before glaring behind Jean at the white haired boy.

"Pietro? You're in this college" She growled.

"Lexa; what are you doing here?"

"Argh! Fuck me" She groaned as she looked skyward.

"Right now?" Pietro smirked, before the blue haired girl could retort the southern brogue cut in.

"I think she was talking to me" Anna smirked then turned to Jean.

"Jean you should watch what you say and ta who you say it"

"Lexa" Coach Creed called from across the field.

"Uncle Vic" She waved back.

"Next time I'll break your face" Lexa glared then walked away with Anna.

"The Saber has family? I thought he was hatched" John said incredulously.

"Who is that?" Jean demanded from Pietro.

"She's my neighbour, her dad owns a couple of ranches. They deal in livestock the best meat comes out of Mr Howlett's fields." Pietro said.

"First that skunk headed bitch, now a farmer's daughter. This college is turning into a circus" Jean huffed as she walked away furiously tapping on her mobile no doubt complaining to her dad.

"Why do you even entertain her?" John asked Remy when Jean was a safe distance away.

"She's smart, hot and the head cheerleader, I'm team captain we fit" Remy shrugged.

"So who was the Southern spitfire?" Remy turned to his friends.

"We went to high school together, she's actually a sophomore. She prefers blending in with the shadows she and Wanda were always antisocial apart from that our parents are kind off involved"

"Who's Wanda?" John asked but was ignored.

"Your Pops is in with The Raven? Does he have a diamond dick or something?" Remy said in horror.

"Haha. Anyway I'm surprised you don't know her she's and Kurt's sibling after all." Pietro said.

"How can you not know who your roommate's sister is?" John teased Remy.

"You don't know who my sister is" Pietro smirked at John.

"You have a sister?" Remy asked bewildered.

"Twin actually, she went with my mom after the divorce so she's a year behind me and uses my mom's maiden name."

"Just so we're clear I don't have a sister" Remy announced seeing as today was 'declare your sister day'.

"I'm a lonely only child" John responded to Remy's statement.

"Remy has Jean and you have the lovely Elizabeth, you shouldn't worry about our sisters'" Kurt said as he joined the group.

"How come she's Southern while you're…" Remy didn't quite know how to phrase his question.

"Different dad's mine is from Germany and I lived with him until I was 10; Anna lived with my mom and her lover Irene till she was 14" Kurt shrugged.

"Irene… Her lover was … female?" Remy verified Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Wait Raven's Bi?" Pietro was very VERY surprized.

"Don't worry your dad knows… and he's still interested guess I'll be calling you brother soon" Kurt grinned and Pietro went a little yellow.

* * *

"Jean I can't do this anymore, I can't watch him touch you and hold you."

"You think I can watch you with that skunkhead? She's been in love with you since you were in high school" Jean said as she lay her head on Scott's shoulder.

"She wants to get more intimate, the touching and petting aren't enough. I'm only with her because you wanted me to have a girlfriend." Scott sighed.

"Well my dad needs to have an in with the Thieves Guild. He's hoping I marry the prince of thieves. With their power he could make President sooner."

"What about us Jean?"

"It's important to have power Scott. I have held off on sex with Remy for the past month just for you. I need to do it with him… do her if that's what it takes to keep us going" Scott's head drooped resignedly.

"I love you" he whispered to himself.

"I love you too… make sure you wash your dick in bleach or something afterwards." Unknown to the two they were being watched.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the tall dark chocolate man asked his female companion.

"Ever hear the saying … the sins of the father shall be visited upon by the son or daughter in this case" Chocolate brown eyes narrowed at Jean Grey's retreating form.

"Jean Grey is the key to Senator Grey's absolute annihilation" but for now we need to get to practice.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know I have another on going X-Men fic but this one wouldn't shut up in my head... you know when an idea takes root and starts playing itself out in your dreams you need to let it out before it drives you insane... and it's still writing itself in my head along with several other fics... I am starting to believe I'm going mad... Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first installment...  
**

**Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Beginning of the End**

Anna lay writhing beneath Scott in the backseat of his car. Finally the two of them would solidify their relationship. They would be one in body as they were in spirit. She felt alone in their relationship ever since the beginning. She loved him dearly since she was 16 and now he would make love to her for the first time. She clawed into his back as he thrust himself in her, pain shot through her like white hot fire, she felt the unnatural stretching of her walls and then he was gone leaving behind a dull throbbing pain.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. It's over" Scott said pulling her up from the car seat and handing her clothes to her to dress up in the quiet corner of the car park. A few drops of blood trickled down her thigh. His car sped off leaving the young woman naked, sore and numb. A pair of chocolate brown eyes happened to watch the entire scene play out.

Anna barely registered the coat thrown around her as she was led away towards one of the private apartment blocks. She was led into a bathroom and told to take her time. A fluffy white gown and a towel were hung on the rack for her.

She stepped into the shower robotically; she finally tried to clean of the blood streaks from her milky white thighs. Scott had taken her virginity, and then left her naked barely two minutes later. Her body wracked with sobs as she fell to her knees in the unfamiliar bathroom.

An hour later she emerged, her skin an angry red indicating that she had scrubbed herself raw. Her eyes fell on a steaming mug of hot chocolate placed beside a tray of biscuits.

"Anna" A female voice said tentatively. Anna turned towards the dark haired woman with red streaks and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Myshka Rao. I'm a friend of your brother Graydon. I saw what happened… I just happened to get out of my car when that bastard threw you out of the vehicle. Please make yourself at home. I made you some hot chocolate. I hope you aren't lactose intolerant." Myshka said cautiously. She knew the look on Anna's face all too well. She had seen it countless times in the mirror.

"Thank you. You didn't tell Graydon did you?" Anna asked as she fidgeted with the gown.

"No, I'm a woman like you… there are certain things we need to handle in our own way." Myshka smiled and gestured to the bar stools by the kitchen counter as she made her way to the counter and took a seat.

"I have some spare clothes laid out in my spare room for you, unless you want to go back to your dorm. Do you want to call someone to be with you here… trust me it's no problem at all"

"I don't want to impose"

"Nonsense, you're Graygray's baby sister." Myshka said as she slid a cordless phone over. Anna took the phone and dialled Wanda.

Less than 15 minutes later three girls stormed in, the midnight blue haired girl dragged a blue haired boy with her.

"Anna" Wanda said before pulling the girl in a bone crushing hug.

"Before you ask about Kurt, he saw Scotty arrive without you then he came by and heard Wanda on the phone with you. He threatened to go to your mom if we didn't bring him."

"Meine schwester" Kurt murmured pulling Anna into his embrace gently and whispering words of comfort in German which though Anna did not understand she felt in heart.

"Where's the asshole, want me to shove some firecrackers up his ass and watch him go Boom?" Tabitha asked.

"No, he will not go boom, I'd rather skin him alive" Lexa hissed as she squeezed in between Anna and Kurt.

"I could always hex him, my voodoo is getting better, I made Pietro fall down the stairs – I think"

"You're a witch?" The red streaked woman asked.

"I prefer Wiccan and who are you?"

"Myshka Rao, I work with Coach McCoy. I'm his assistant and studying sports psychology part time"

"You're the basketball coach's assistant? The basketball team still exists?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah we still exist Mr Football. Don't think I didn't feel that uppity attitude of yours. Don't look down at us. Anyone can run with a ball only talented people can run while dribbling" Myshka shot back at the blue haired boy who shut up when Anna glared at him.

"So you two are freshmen I take it" Myshka said as she poured hot chocolate for Tabitha and Lexa.

"Yeah, so are you a teacher or Student?" Kurt asked.

"A bit of both I guess. So you're that arrogant pig Pietro's sister. You two are like Yin and Yang. He's dark and you're light."

"I think you have it the other way around, I'm dark" Myshka rolled her eyes at the scarlet clad girl.

"I've got practise in the morning. I'm off to bed; you guys can bunk here if you want. By the way Anna, you should speak to Graydon… I'll send over my friend Maxwell during your break to bring you over to the dark side" She smirked at Kurt.

"Kurt can bunk with me if he wants" Myshka winked and laughed as he choked on his hot chocolate.

"I think I'm going to kill Scott tomorrow" Kurt said darkly once he was left alone with Anna.

"No, I will deal with him. I don't mind getting in trouble with mom. You are the only good kid unlike Graydon and I" Anna said holding Kurt's hands to calm him.

"I'm sorry that your first time… you know what I'm trying to say. Just don't hate the rest of mankind for one asshole."

"You know Graydon and I stopped talking because he didn't want me dating Scott. We had a huge blow out just before my freshman year and we haven't spoken since. I feel like a fucking idiot" Anna said sinking in the sofa while Tabitha snored softly beside her.

"The sooner you speak to him the better" Kurt said making himself comfortable on the two seater seeing as Tabitha laid claim on the three seater.

"I will… Thank you Kurt, I know I don't say this often but I love you and you're an amazing brother."

"That's cause I'm the best looking from the 3 of us" Kurt bared his teeth making Anna roll her eyes. She walked into the guest room to be greeted by a pillow to the face.

"Took you long enough, let's talk" Lexa said as she crossed her arms beside Wanda.

After Anna explained how Scott had left her Lexa flew off the bed ready to rip Scott's testicles off.

"Fine I get its late now but the next time I see him I'm decking him" Lexa said.

"I'm with her on this one. Leave some of him alive for me to hex" Wanda said to Lexa and shook her hand.

"If the two of you are done plotting revenge that clearly belongs to me, can we get some sleep?" Anna asked trying to push the events of what had transpired to the back of her mind.

* * *

Anna paced outside the football field getting odd glances, she felt very out of place. Jean kept glaring her way while her stupid Casanova boyfriend watched her pace curiously. One of the freshmen tossed a baseball up and missed the catch. The ball rolled under Anna's foot and strong hands gripped her arms immediately preventing the unavoidable fall.

"Thanks" She said in a small voice catching her breath she studied the man carefully he was tall and lean with an impressive body structure and dark chocolaty skin.

"I'm Maxwell, I play ball with your brother. Myshka said I should get you. People don't really know where the basketball court is… seeing as we haven't won anything for nearly 5 years." Maxwell shrugged and put his hands in his pockets then signalled Anna to follow with a bob of his braided head.

"Graydon's been missing you and worried ever since you started dating that Scott fool. He's going to be so happy to have you back." Maxwell said as he led her further past the tree line than she had been before. Green eyes followed as Jean hissed to the rest of her cheerleading squad.

"What is she doing with that guy?" Jean couldn't believe Anna found a new man in less than 24 hours. She watched as Lexa snuck out from behind a bush to follow Anna then Wanda and Tabitha seemed to pop out of nowhere as well to follow Anna.

"Probably going to see Creed" Kurt said from the stand as he waited for the guys to join him.

"But Coach is downstairs" John said in confusion before leaping up beside Kurt who hung from the metal railings like a monkey.

"Oh I wasn't talking about Coach; I was talking about his son"

"Someone dared to sleep with the Sabertooth… and they didn't like die" Katherine Pryde said wide eyed. Emma patted her on the head; she was silly yet so adorable like having a human pet.

"She's going to meet Graydon?" Jean hissed walking through the path Anna just went through. Jean dated Graydon in high school and cheated on him with Scott, Graydon caught her in the act, and he had pictures of them together and threatened to reveal it to the public if she ever came near him again. He theatrically dumped her in the cafeteria later that day making her the loser in that failed relationship. She was thankful Scott went to different high school so the Bayville college students didn't know about that little embarrassing stunt.

Remy watched in confusion as his girlfriend stormed towards the tree line followed by her troupe and Kurt.

"Think we should follow?

"Judging from the way Jean is stomping I think we should call the riot police just in case" Pietro said as he strolled down the same path his girlfriend and roommate went down.

* * *

**A/N: Wow the support for the fic has been amazing, I like the idea of Graydon and Daken playing older brothers I just hope it works out the way I want it to. Special thanks to: Wilhelm Wigworthy, tx peppa, twinklestar13, TazzieLuv13, GaittorBait, IvyHearts, desiderate, aford416, and TarraM90 for the faves, follows and reviews. Keep em coming, reviews are love :D  
**

**Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – He's your what?**

"Anna" Graydon said affectionately squeezing the life out of his sister as she tried to fight tears. Graydon smelled like the earth and some other woodsy musk. Anna missed his scent and his warmth and the safety associated with her older brother.

"My little Rogue" He smiled cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead.

"Not that little- I'm" Graydon silenced her by putting a finger on her lips.

"You don't have to apologise. I should apologise for not doing enough to make you realize what a scumbag Summers is"

"You tried to and I didn't listen. I guess this was a lesson I needed to learn on my own." Rogue shrugged and hugged her brother once more.

"More water Maxwell" A familiar voice called as Myshka stood to the side under a temporary waterfall with a muscled ponytailed man. The water came down slightly harder and there was a myriad of flashes as the twosome got into the most lewd poses. The man had a well-defined body with tribal tattoos over half his torso.

"Um… what is your friend doing?" Anna asked.

"Oh that, Myshka does modelling on the side for the college's online magazine, I believe this is the nature themed shoot" Graydon said shrugging.

"GrayGray, come here" Myshka called.

"I have a girlfriend"

"Shae doesn't mind" She shot back as a chocolate skinned girl with braided hair in a basketball cheerleading costume waved at Graydon.

"Fine" Graydon said with resignation as he took off his shirt.

"Be right back, this is my girlfriend Shae, Shae this is"

"You're Gray's little Rogue, I've been waiting to meet you, come sit" Shae said taking Rogue's hand.

"You're allowing him to take sexy photos with that Minx?"

"Myshka sees him as a kid, she sees us all as kids; I trust Graydon" Shae said grinning proudly at her ripped boyfriend as he posed with Myshka and the tattooed Adonis.

"So this is where the basketball team hangs out… wow" Lexa said as she approached Anna who rolled her eyes at the younger woman.

"I knew you would follow me, where are the other two?"

"Right here! Wow" Wanda said her eyes immediately drinking the sight of Graydon and Tattoo guy all wet and shirtless. Tabitha looked as if she was about to orgasm on the spot. Finally Lexa's eyes went to the modelling trio.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Daken?" She called as the tattooed man turned towards her with widened eyes.

"You know him?" Anna asked.

"That's my missing older brother from my father's first marriage; Akihiro. He changed his name to Daken and left home when he turned 18." Lexa said with her arms crossed as the wet older child of James Howlett made his way to Lexa.

"This is where you've been for the past 10 odd years?" She hissed at him.

"Not really, I've been doing this and that, I'm the assistant coach along with Myshka" He said as the shadow of the whore squad fell on them.

"Hello" Emma practically moaned as she drank in Daken's form. Lexa took a protective step in front of her brother's half naked wet form.

"Graydon" Jean hissed as the older man came down. Anna and Shae came to stand beside him while Jean and her clique stared them down.

"Can I help you" Shae asked raising her brow.

"You used to be the assistant cheer leader before I took over and kicked you out right?" Jean smirked.

"Actually I'm the girl who socked you on your first day here for trying to recruit me to your two bit squad. Would you like a replay?" Shae asked.

"Do you know who my father is?"

"Your father is a scumbag and my dad the DA that will bring his corrupt ass down." Shae glared.

"You're Shae Thorne?" Kitty Pryde asked and Shae smirked.

"Oh wow, you're like the head of our political sciences class"

"Kitty, if your want to stay on this squad you'll shut your mouth."

"Since when is having an opinion a crime Jean"

"Since you came into being skunkhead"

"Ladies;, why all the animosity?" Remy asked as he and his group finally caught up with the cheer squad making the rest of the basketball squad stand behind their captain.

"Things are getting kind of tense maybe we should go" Kurt suggested.

"I hope they don't start fighting", one of the basketball cheerleaders whispered back. Kurt smiled at her.

"I'm Amanda"

"Kurt"

"Stop consorting with the enemy!" Jean commanded.

"Hold on a second there Jeanette, you shouldn't be telling my squad who they can or can't talk to" Remy admonished.

"Oh please, she can't even control who she spreads her legs for" Graydon sniggered.

"Do you have a problem?" Remy asked getting in Graydon's face.

"I fucked her, several times; she sure loves it up the ass" Daken said, wiggling his tongue at Jean.

"I have no idea who this man is!"

"I'm sure you know who Scott Summers is" Myshka said as she stood before Graydon.

"Who the fuck is this slut?"

"I'm the assistant coach and if you don't get out of here I will have no trouble getting the media out here to see exactly what the senator's daughter gets up to. I know all about your daddy's plan with the Gambit." She hissed lowly causing Remy to stiffen. Anna was standing closest to Myshka wondering what Myshka had over Jean to cause her to retreat.

"This isn't over." Jean hissed as she, Remy and their troupe walked away, sans Kurt as he decided to chat up the cute basketball cheerleader.

"Wow, how were you able to do that?" Anna asked.

"Knowledge is power" Myshka said then grabbed both Graydon and Daken.

"We aren't done"

The rest of the afternoon went well. Anna and troupe returned to class then met at the basketball court with their new friends. Kurt managed to score a movie date with Amanda while Daken and Graydon caught up with their sister's. Tabitha nearly drown in her own drool from staring unabashedly at Daken while Wanda learned how to play ball from Maxwell. Vicious green eyes peaked from the brushes as Jean Grey swore to destroy Raven's brood and everyone they held dear, unknown to her calculating chocolate orbs already had the next step of her fall planned as they zeroed in on Anna.

"You will be instrumental in the destruction of the Grey's sweet girl"

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while guys, sorry for the delay, life just gets in the way of fanfiction sometimes. Hope you guys enjoyed the update:) Special thanks to: ****LadyGisborne1881, garza75, Sesshylove22, JasmineBella, clareangela92, Tophers Mamma, Dsorticelli, MamiMia, idk-im-an-idiot, raebell, Tash0726, Warrior-princess1980, Mandykellie23, TarraM90, TazzieLuv13, tx peppa, and MakingT'ingsGoBoom for the faves, follows and reviews - you guys rock!**

**Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


End file.
